Punishment
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: Orihime is a maid for the King Kurosaki. Every time she messes up, he chooses to punish her.
1. Chapter 1

I hated it when I gotten myself in trouble. I would get punished by Master Kurosaki. He would make me do outragous things. Once he had me lick envelopes for two days straight, or the time he made me stand straight all night and if I began to lean, there would be an extra hour added.

So you can only imagine what crazy thing he'd make me do this time, but what I did wasn't embarassing him in front of comapny or misplacing the silverware. Today I woken up late and so he missed a grand meeting and then I accidentally spilled tea all over his white cloth in front of a client. His ears were red and blowing steam he was so angry with me.

"Go to the corridor outside of my bedroom and wait for me there". He said in a low tone. He kept his cool around the client. After I heard her leave he walked up the stairs and into the corridor. I stood up straight and looked at the red wall across from me. I could feel his anger, hitting me like a brick wall. Once he reached the door he gave me a strange look. Yet I kept my eyes on the red wall. "In my room now". He grunted at me. I quickly entered the room and then looked at him to give me more orders.

"I try so hard to keep you from acting a fool in front of company, yet again and again you do so". He walked his way to his bed and sat down. "Take off my shirt". He demanded. I rushed over and taken off his tea soaked shirt. "Shoes". I bent down and began to unlace his shoes and take them off. "Socks". He sighed. I quickly ripped them off and placed them in the bin along with the wet shirt.

When I turned around he still had that pissed off look in his eyes. He was leaning back with his hands holding him up. "Now Undress". I began to walk closer to him. "Undress yourself". He demanded with his dark voice. I gulped in terror of what I think I just heard. I began to look around the room. "Undress yourself for me". He raised his head and kept looking down on me.

Slowley I grabbed the first button on my uniform and began to unbutton myself. Once The long gown was off I took off my veil and set it aside with the gown. I stood there looking at him. "Did I say 'stop'?"

I swallowed my saliva and began to remove my corset and garterbelt. Next were my thigh highs and bra. Once I removed my bra I removed the white gloves. I realized next was my underwear. This was just embarassing. I rushed my underwear off and I then stood there in front of him. "Get on the bed and be sure to be on your knees and hands". He stood up and watched me move to the bed.

Once I was on the matress he walked to his dresser. "Keep your eyes on the head board. Don't you dare move your eyes away from it". He demanded of me.

Doing so I felt him begin to tie my thighs together. "This should really teach you a lesson Orihime". He stated. I began to feel panic. Once my thighs were tied together he began to rub my pussy with one finger. "It's been such a long time, so long that I'm already rock hard". He snickers as he placed one finger inside of me.

My walls tightened around his finger and I couldn't help but moan loudly.

"Oh, you're a loud one". He grinned as he pulled out and went back to his dresser. "This should help". He had a hint of happiness in his voice. He placed a gag in my mouth. "Oh yes, that'll do". He said as he moved away from the matress and began to enjoy the view.

"Let's do something else". He said while removing the rope from my legs.

Master Kurosaki fliped me over and tied my arms to my thighs keeping my legs wide open. He looked at my wet folds. He took a moment to stare before he lowered his head and welcomed his mouth to taste me. My head pulled back and I rolled my eyes so far back I only seen darkness.

Then he began to prod the opening with his fingers as he rolled his tongue around the ball of my clit. My hips rolled upwards. Pushing his tongue and fingers deeper into me.

Soon I was already meeting ecstacy. He had to hold my hips down as he tasted me.

"You taste quite well, I'm sorry that I can't finish you off due to the circumstances love". Master Kurosaki explained to me as he placed his hands onto my thighs and pushed the head of his cock into me. "Only good girls are allowed to cum, sorry deary". He slid deeper inside of me. Air was being pushed out of me. He was so thick, I felt as if I was about to be torn apart by his massive cock.

Ichigo inched his way inside of me. "I can no longer hold back Orihime". He warned me as he began to thrust deeply into me. I dug my nails into my skin.

"Fuck" He grunted as he began to speed up.

As he began to slow down he looked at me and grinned. Quickly he flipped me over and took the gag from me. Master Kurosaki also began to untie me and placed my hands on my back locked together. I began to moan loudly as he pushed into me once more and began to speed up once again.

"M-Master K-Kurosaki!" I moaned as he pushed into me over and over. He started to spank me whenever I moaned.

"Keep your voice down or else". He warned me.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning. Yet, iching inside of me I wanted to scream. My toes were curled as I was about to cum, my walls began to crush him. Quickly he pulled out. "What did I say about cumming?" He whispered into my ear.

"I- I am not a good girl so I cannot cum". I breathed out. "That's right, sit up and face me". he demanded. Doing the best I could with my hands tied up and sat on the bed facing him.

"Make me happy". He grinned as he stroked his cock in front of me. I inched closer to his cock and kissed the tip. I licked my lips-tasting my juices from his cock. It was static.

Quickly I leaned forward and began to lick under the head and flick my tongue around. I wrapped my lips around the tip of his cock and slowley made my way to his shaft. I was almost gagging on him. I shifted my hands around to try and get out of the ropes.

"Yes~" He moaned as I massaged him with my tongue. His hand was on the back of my head, gently leading me.

As I made my way to the base I began to gag more. He shoved his cock deeper and his load hit the back of my throat. "Fuck". He groaned as he pulled away and looked down at me.

He untied me and allowed me to dress myself. "Make sure my white clothes are washed nicely for the King's Meeting tomorrow night. I want to wear my white cloak with gold plated sholders". He grinned at me.

He walked to the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

"My lord, your fiance is here". I shouted to Master Kurosaki.

He grinned as he seen his "Wife to be" in her gold plated armor and white dress. Her hair was long and wavy. "Queen Neliel, it's a pleasure to see you once again my darling". Master wrapped his arms around her and walked her into the castle.

"Orihime, prepare our dinner please". Master Kurosaki ordered me. I bowed and then ran to the kitchen as quickly as I could.

"His fiance is just beautiful, look at her long locks of hair. Together they'll rule a beautiful country". I said to Rukia. "Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that he is still a huge asshole".

Rukia began to chuckle. "Here is their tea, the meal will be finished momentarily". Rukia placed two plates onto the cart and I carried out to the dinner table where they were talking.

As I sat out there meals I walked to pour them some tea. I accidentally tripped and broke the entire tea set. As I looked up at Master Kurosaki I could see his scowl. He must be angry with me.

Quickly I picked myself up and right when I put my hand on the table, Master Kurosaki grabbed it and pinned me to the table. "I cannot allow such a servant make a fool out of me in front of my wife". His voice deepened. He stood up and placed himself behind me, his hand still on mine. "Ichigo, I think that she is nervous. She was trying her best to please you. Just let her go". Neliel spoken. Master Kurosaki paused and slapped my hand away.

"Clean your mess and bring our meal out ASPAP". He sat back down disgusted. I quickly cleaned up the glass and ran to the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen Rukia looked at me with a smile. "She leave?" She asked. I stood there in silence. She walked up to me and moved the veil out of my face to see me crying.

"Orihime, whats wrong?" Rukia held me in her arms. "I accidentally broke the tea set and now he is angry with me!" Rukia looked me in the eyes with that motherly smile.

"Orihime, act like nothing happened. The more you linger on that mistake then the more awkward the room will be, this may sound like bad advice but in this kingdom you cannot thrive on small shit like that".

Her words calmed me. I wiped my tears and put the veil back over my face. "Thank you Rukia". I smiled. I grabbed the meals and walked out with my head high.

When I walked back out I seen that Nel has left. Master Kurosaki had his back turned to me. I placed his plate in front of him. In a split second he had both of my hand pinned to the table and me bent over. "She had some urgent business to attend to. So don't expect to be saved... Orihime". He whispered my name in a husky voice.

Master Kurosaki placed his hands on my hips and pushed my bottom out towards him.

"Keep your palms flat on the table. If you don't, I'll make it worse for you". Master Kurosaki spoke. "Y-yes Master Kurosaki". I whimpered as he lifted my dress and rested it on my hips. His hands caressed my thighs and then began to squeeze my ass.

I moaned as he began to rub my lips through my panties.

He paused to take off my veil. "A beautiful young lady should never have to wear such a thing, sadly its code to wear such a rag". He stated.

"You know, Nel had shown you such respect back there. I was surprised to see it from her. Usually she cuts a finger off to those who even put a bit much salt on her food, yet for some strange reason she gave you mercy. I want you to know that I have been planning to do this to you all god damn day. You probably forgotten about the gross cheese and bread you tried to feed me". I shouted.

I looked back and seen him caressing me some more. That was when he started to spank me. Over and over. I whimpered each time he done so.

"You must keep quiet Orihime". I bit my lip and did my best to keep myself silent. I grunted as he began to spank me harder each time.

Once he stopped he began to chuckle.

"Don't you want to be fucked? My little servant". He smiled.

I kept silent as he smiled at me, waiting for a response.

"Well?" He asked beginning to walk behind me and cup my sex. My ass was stinging in pain and yet it was pleasurable. He pulled my panties down. Quickly I tried grabbing them as he attempted to take the off of me. In an instant he grabbed my arms and slammed my back onto the table.

"What did I tell you!?" Master Kurosaki screamed at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

With my panties still pulled down to my ankles, he pushed my knees onto my chest. "Here we are again". He smirked as he ducked down to taste me. He flicked his tongue on my clit and rolled the tip around the ball of my clit.

My toes instantly curled as I felt the sensation.

Two of his fingers were inserted into my pink slit. Instantly my jaw dropped and I couldn't help myself.

In and out, I could feel my wetness dripping out and onto the table.

Quickly I began to grind, following his motions, with my hips. Feeling every inch of my pussy being adored by Master Kurosaki. It was pure ecstasy.

He opened his mouth and wrapped it around my labia and began to hum. Sending vibrations directly to my cunt. Soon I felt an orgasm rising.

Quickly Master kurosaki stopped licking me and stood back up-looking me in the eyes. "Come". He said as he pushed his fingers deeper into me. "Y-yes Master K-Kurosaki". I was finally able to get out.

He began to speed up and use his thumb to rub my clit. "Now". He demanded.

In one quick rush I clutched onto his fingers and my hips pushed up as I released. My cum was gushing out and spilling onto the table. Sweat poured out of me and coated my uniform.

"Good girl". He smiled and pushed his fingers into my mouth. "Very good".


	3. Chapter 3

"Orihime!" Rukia knocked on my door. "Hey!" I stood up from my bed. "Wanna have a girls night?" She smiled at me and held up a bag of snacks.

...

"So, you and Ichigo have been having sex?" Rukia braided my hair as I looked at the wood floor I was sitting on. "Yes, but please don't say anything to anybody, you're the only one I've told about this". Rukia sighed. "I'm shocked honestly. I never thought that you and him would... You know". She began to rubber band my french braid.

"Please don't remind me. I feel so dirty about it. I don't even know how to feel about it to be completely honest. One minute I'm serving him tea then the next minute I'm bent over a table. I'm worried. I don't even know if this could get worse". Rukia gently placed her hands on my shoulders. "Orihime you're very smart, caring, and friendly towards everyone. Sometimes having sex feels awesome right? It releases many chemicals in the body that are good for you, it releases stress and it makes you feel better. If you don't want to have sex with him anymore then ask to work for a different position to work in the castle. Lay your foot down and tell him not to punish you in such a way". Rukia always did that. She always known how to cheer me up and bring me comfort when I really needed it.

"You're right Rukia!" I stood up and looked at her. She grinned back at me. "Lets lay in bed". She crawled in after I did so. I blown out the candle and we both laid there talking.

"So Renji wrote me a letter about how the war is going". Rukia sighed. "Hows that?" I replied.

She turned to face me. "He says that the Arrancars are over powering them with their newer weapons. They are running out of food and bullets so they aren't sure if we'll win. There are only seventeen warriors left. Ichigo has to go in tomorrow and he will end it for good. I don't see why they didn't do that from the beginning to be honest. If he was able to murder a whole town in ten minutes then why not a whole army?" She sighed again.

"In the mornings he is really angry and annoyed with everyone. So I have to slowly wake him up by being gentle and such. Master Kurosaki also is a huge baby too".

Rukia began to chuckle.

"We should try out for the army Orihime, I'm sure we will be able to help and deliver food to those men and women right now. I know Rangiku is sick and Gin is busy taking care of her out there. Tomorrow lets talk to Ichigo about it, ok?" Rukia began to fall asleep, along with myself.

...

"So you two would like to go into battle tomorrow and deliver goods to the last remaining soldiers, which is seventeen of course". He began to look at me. I worn my regular maid uniform without the veil today. "Orihime, Rukia, I would like to grant you permission to deliver goods to the last soldiers. Only, Orihime. I want you to keep from fighting. I will give you all the supplies you need and a ride there. This will be a three day travel. I will be with the both of you half way".

When I looked at Rukia, her eyes were glowing.

"Orihime, I would like to talk to you personally all alone please". I bowed and walked with him up stairs and into his room. "Don't worry I won't harass you. Yet, I do have an outfit I would like for you to wear. Since you'll be going to the Dead Lands, I want you to spread a rumor that you're my wife. Doing so, you'll need to wear these". He pulled out a white rag and gold plated chest piece for me. "Put this on and be on your way". He smirked. He is usually a cold hearted person, this was the first time I've ever seen him smile in any form.

"What about Nel?" I asked. I don't want to ruffle her feathers at all. "Well, she doesn't really care. If she does hear about it I'll explain it to her. I want you to pretend to be my wife so in case things get crazy and you'll be able to use this". He pulled out a freshly cleaned blade. "It's lite, but let me tell you this. Only blood will waken it up. So cut your thumb and drop some blood on it. Once your blood is on it, your power is unlimited. End the war, I will be busy in a meeting with some other rulers". He gave me the blade. I bowed and quickly packed my things.

The first day was torture. After twelve hours of riding on horses we set up camp.

Tension was strangling me since Master Kurosaki was here with us.

"So, since you two are the only employees I have, whats all going on in your lives? Any boyfriends?" Master Kurosaki broke the silence while we sat around the fire. "I am married to Renji, he writes me as much as he can when he is away at war". "Orihime?" Master Kurosaki looked at me.

"I don't date". I blushed. "I see you haven't worn any of the outfits I gave you just yet, why is that?" Master Kurosaki asked.

"I thought you only wanted me to wear one once we gotten onto the battlefield". He sighed. "Wear them to and from the war. I want this to be believable. In the morning you'll change".

I nodded. "Yes Master Kurosaki".

Before I knew it, I was waking up to hear birds chirping. I was the only one up. So I chose to grab some clothes and then head to the stream to wash up.

The stream was warm and the sun hit my skin nicely.

Before I knew it I started to use my water spells. My spells weren't the best, but I did enjoy the few cool tricks I could do.

Behind me I heard Rukia stepping in. "Sorry, did I wake you?" I went to turn around to talk to her, but it was Master Kurosaki". My eyes were wide open and my jaw dropped. "Your spells are not the best. I think its your form". He walked up behind me and grabbed my wrists, he slowly moved my arms around. "Practice your form and the energy will run through your blood and you will connect better to the element you are trying to shape shift or use".

My face was blindingly red as I could feel his hard on, on my back. He let go of my wrists and slid his hands down to my hips and pulled me closer to his groin. "Your skin is so beautiful. Just looking at you gets me rock hard, love". He kissed my neck and started to squeeze my breast.

Small moans came from me as he pinched my nipples and bit my neck.

"I may be a king but every time I see you, I turn into your little servant. Let me please you Orihime". He groaned into my ear. He turned me around and pressed my back onto a rock. "I want to see that beautiful face orgasm". He moaned as he pushed himself into me. "Master Kurosaki!" I moaned.

"Call me 'Ichigo', Orihime". He panted. "M-Master! Kurosaki!" I moaned once again as he railed me against the smooth rock.

"Call me 'Ichigo'". He started going slower. I gripped his hips and tried to push him deeper into me. "Master Kurosaki!" I moaned once more, he then pulled out and rubbed the tip of his cock on my clit. "What's my name Orihime?" He asked making me look him in the eyes. "I-Ichigo". He shoved his cock deep inside of me. "Thats right". He moaned as he kept pushing deeper into me.

He started kissing me gently. Biting my bottom lip and holding me close to his chest. "Your body is amazing Orihime". He moaned into my ear. "Ichigo, I'm about to cum". I gasped. His thumb went directly to my clitoris and he started to rub my clit. Helping me reach my goal.

My body just shut down. I collapsed as I reached my peak. Master Kurosaki pulled out a released himself on my breast. He gently held the back of my head and kissed me a few more times. "We better eat breakfast then get going". He smiled. "That would be a good idea". I said as I stood up and felt a bit shaky in the knees.


End file.
